


Bear With Me

by melfics (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/melfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's bear goes missing and Mickey sticks around to help Ian and the Gallaghers find it. Quick ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> Based on a fic prompt from maryellen590: "I do have a prompt how abt a whodunit mystery? Where Ian & Mickey have to solve the case Liam missing teddy bear bc nobody can find it and lil Liam won't sleep without it. All the gallaghers & Mickey haven't had sleep in 4 days. He won't accept any other bear haha I love Liam and they refuse to do anything with that character"  
> Feel free to comment fic prompts, I'm always down :) that or message me on tumblr @melmilkovich  
> Anyway, I'm pretty exhausted so it's not my best work, but I hope you like it!  
> P.S. Please appreciate the title I'm too proud of myself xD

Mickey let out an aggravated groan from the couch. “Fucking buy the kid a new one!”

“Mick, shut the fuck up and help us look!” Ian replied bitterly. “That or get the fuck out.”

As tempting as it was for Mickey to walk out that front door and leave the rest of the Gallaghers to Liam’s piercing howls, he thought better of it. Instead, he reluctantly dragged himself away from the comfort of the couch to check under the cushions.

“Liam, we’ll find your bear, all right?” Fiona consoled the toddler, feeling (and looking) about ten times as frustrated as Mickey was.

Debbie stumbled down the stairs then, shouting, “It’s not upstairs! Carl and I looked everywhere. Well, I did. Carl’s looking at porn. Any luck down here?” She looked hopefully at Ian.

“Nah, Debs,” he shook his head. He’d developed a killer headache, and much as he’d like to just lay down, there was no chance in hell of Liam shutting up until he got that bear back.

This had happened once before, but Fiona found it within an hour under the kitchen sink. And Mickey hadn’t been here for it.

Ian looked to Mickey then, black hair gelled, since he’d picked up another moving gig that afternoon. He ran a hand down his face in aggravation. Ian took a breath and sauntered over to him after a minute.

“Hey. Thanks for sticking around, and, you know, helping. I get it if you’d rather just leave.”

“Nah, man. Family, all that shit, remember? Come on, let’s fucking find this bear before he cries himself to death.”

Ian smirked even as the toddler continued to wail. What a boyfriend.

“Besides,” he leaned in to murmur to Ian, “the faster we do, the faster we can get outta here, and I can give you a hummer.”

Ian’s breath stuttered at that. “Why stop there?” He smirked suggestively at his boyfriend before turning to check behind the TV for the fourth time.

“God, where in the hell!”

“Here, I’ll check out back,” Mickey offered, since no one had yet, but also because he needed a break from the chaos. Liam was still sobbing, Fiona was shouting, Debbie was rambling, and Ian was fuming. Just a little break.

He stepped outside, lit a cigarette, and took a quick hit before exhaling and making his way down the porch steps.

Just as he leaned down to check under the stairs, a firm hand slapped him on the ass before making his way up the steps, which sent Mickey sprawling backwards.

“Hey, Mickey, might wanna get your ass outta the air before my son sticks his dick in it,” Frank laughed obnoxiously at his own joke. “Not that you’d mind that.”

“Fuck you, Frank! We’re a little busy here, so go back to wherever you came from.”

“Was at the Alibi,” Frank said, stealing a smoke from Mickey’s pack on the porch. “Needed some more cash. Got any to loan me?”

“Yeah, ‘loan’, fuck you,” Mickey spat. “Don’t fucking touch my ass again.”

Frank paused, lips around a cigarette, when he heard a startling wail. Liam was getting louder still. “The fuck is happening in there?” He asked, almost as if he gave a fuck.

“Liam lost his bear,” Mickey grumbled, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. “I was just checking out here. Been like this for hours. So, get lost. We don’t need any more stress around here.”

“Bear?” Frank asked, letting out a puff of smoke. “What, about yay big, brown and ragged?”

Mickey nodded, closing his eyes. God, he needed some fucking rest.

“Oh. Uh. I’ll see ya, Mick.”

Frank hurriedly made his way down the steps before Mickey shot his eyes open and stuck his foot out, stumbling him.

“What don’t I know, Frank?” He asked slowly, eyebrows raised, but eyes like ice.

“Lots of things, Milkovich.”

“Frank, where the fuck is that bear?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mickey, I’ve got to go! Forgot I had plans.” Frank tried to walk again, but Mickey grabbed his wrist.

“I’ll fucking kill you, Frank, if you don’t tell me where the fuck that bear is right the fuck now.” He was exhausted, but he could handle Frank if he couldn’t bother to cooperate.

“Look, you can’t have it. It was a gift for Bianca. She would have loved it, the poor woman.” Frank started to wipe at his eyes when Mickey shoved him, hard, away.

“Get the fuck outta here, Frank.” He made his way up the porch steps and yanked open the door, walking right back into the chaos. “Ian!” He shouted. “I know where the fuck the bear is!”

Things came to a halt. Debbie quit scrambling through the cupboards, Fiona stopped trying to reason with Liam, and Ian turned away from his useless task of tearing the living room apart.

“You what?” Fiona asked, holding her breath.

“I know where it is, alright? Now come on.”

“Mick, are you fucking kidding me? You’re the fucking best, holy shit!” Ian danced around Mickey, grabbing at his arms. “Let’s go, let’s go!” Mickey laughed at his flailing boyfriend but turned for the door.

“Frank brought it to the fucking cemetery.”

“Oh, my god, the fucker!” Fiona screamed, before turning to a sniffling Liam. “Come on, babe, Mickey found your bear!”

“Mickey!” Liam shouted, and ran at his legs, wrapping his short arms around them. Ian laughed and picked him up.

“Let’s go get him, kid,” Mickey sighed. Fucking Frank.

 

Later that night, after Ian and Mickey had left the Gallagher household to head back to Mickey’s, they stumbled through the door, intent on getting each other off.

Ian leaned into Mickey, his eyes closed, smiling around his lips. “I can’t believe you.”

Mickey smiled, pushing back against Ian. They made their way towards the bed, and Mickey stumbled down on top of Ian.

They laid there for a minute, hot and wet kisses all over the place, but instead of turning them on, the tiring action only made them more exhausted.

“Hey, Mick?” Ian asked at a pause when Mickey pulled up for a quick breath.

“Yeah?”

“I love you and all, but…”

“Wanna fucking sleep, Gallagher?”

“Yeah,” Ian smiled sheepishly, eyes drooping.

“Yeah, me too. Thank god.”

Mickey smiled and rested his head against Ian’s slumped shoulder, throwing an arm across his chest and wrapping his leg over Ian’s. They fell asleep like that, Mickey wrapped around Ian, and Ian kissing the top of his head before dropping his own back against the pillow.

What a day.


End file.
